My Brute tips tricks hints secrets
Feel free to edit this page or add more information. Do what you think is the best. MyBrute Bonus Tips Suggestion: Good Bonuses Examined.. What Bonuses should you aim to get first for your Brute? Attributes: * Opinion A: Speed seems to be the most important. Next is Strength. Specialties such as Bolt of Lightning & Herculean Strength will help to boost these Attributes. * Opinion B: Good attributes change depending on your level: **At level 1-3, speed and strength seem to be the most important. **At level 15-30, strength seems to be the most important because agility hasn't developed enough, while speed can help your brute defeat a wall of pets, but won't be as good as high strength. **At level 100, a combination of high agility, good/important skills, good (and a reasonable amount) weapons, atleat 1 pet, and decent strength make a brute good. Unlike at low levels, having good attributes alone aren't enough. **At level 200+, hyper agility and decent strength can really annoy your opponent. At these levels, having pets and good/important skills is also important. Unlike at low levels, having good attributes alone aren't enough. Pets: * The Wolf and Bear are both rare and powerful Pets. The only way to increase your chances of having them join you is to create numerous Brutes until you stumble upon a Brute with a Bear or Wolf. This will give your Brute a huge starting advantage. * Pets will help secure victories at first, but not as much later. This is because Brutes continue to get stronger when leveling up but the Pets Attributes will always stay the same. Weapons: * Opinion A: Keep an eye out for obtaining the Whip and Flail. The Whip does normal damage but it is extremely fast and accurate and you can often attack 3 times in a turn doing 10+ damage per turn. You also have a higher chance to block enemy attacks or counterattack them when wielding a Whip. The scourge on the other hand; is a slower 1 hit per turn Weapon, but it is still relatively accurate and it does a huge amount of damage - often a whopping 45+ for each hit! * Opinion B: Much like Pets, Weapons help your character win at first, but not as much later on in the game. You get too many bad ones to equal out how many good ones you get, and the one your brute chooses to use in combat is random. * Some of the more rarer are Weapons just for fun are: Keyboard, Trumpet, Leek, Coffee cup, Noodle bowl, Fan, Tennis Racket, the Frying Pan. Supers and Specialities: # 6th Sense is a good Specialty to have. It allows you to attack first in battle and also gives you a higher chance to block or counterattack your enemy. # Tragic Potion allows you to use a potion that adds 35+ health back with no loss of your turn. # Thief is a very useful skill that allows you to pounce on your opponent and take their drawn Weapon to use it against them. Specialties that can stack on top of each other such as Untouchable and Shield are very difficult to counter since they both give bonuses to blocking an opponent's attack. Either one of these combined with Vitality or Immortal would be a good combination. However, since specialities and supers are acquired randomly, it is often difficult to determine which direction your Brute will take in regard to Supers and Specialties. Suggestion: List of Desirable Brute Bonuses If you aren't satisfied with the performance of a Brute, it may be worth creating new Brutes until you have one of the following items: * Uncommon: Morning Star, Bumps, Sai, Shuriken * RARE: Armor (Specialty), Sabotage (Specialty), Hammer (Super), Stone Hammer (Weapon), Flail (Weapon), Whip (Weapon) * SUPER RARE: Wolf (Pet) or Bear (Pet) Credits: Ultimate Guide to MyBrute Counter Reset and Server Maintenance You have maximum 3 fights per day for each Brute. The daily limit resets at approximately 1:00 am (France Time, GMT+2); 7:00 pm (New York Time, GMT-4); 7:00 am (Perth Time, GMT+8). The MyBrute server isn't available 24 hours a day. It has a regular maintenance time every day during which it is temporarily inaccessible. When trying to load MyBrute during maintenance times, you will receive the following message: "In order to keep receiving new Brutes in the best conditions, we have temporarily closed The Brute to carry out some technical improvements. The site will be available again within a few minutes." MyBrute is closed daily for maintenance at the following times: 4:00 am - 6:40 am (France Time, GMT+2); 10:00 pm - 12:40 pm (New York Time, GMT-4); 10:00 am - 12:40 am (Perth Time, GMT+8). Sometimes the maintenance time can be lengthened and shortened depending on what they do in the servers. A few times the maintenance time can be as long as about 4 hours. Arena FAQ See Arena. Tournament FAQ See tournament. Clan FAQ See clan. Miscellaneous Tips from a French MyBrute forum (translated from their native French): *When you are disarmed by a brute who does not have "Impact" is that you leave a weapon when it is your turn to attack :Translation: When disarmed by an opponent who does not have the Impact Ability, you will still lose your weapon. *" Does not clash with the weapons to launch " :Translation: You can not disarm opponents with throwing style weapons such as Shuriken, Noodle Bowl, etc.. *" When launching a weapon to get rid of it pierces armor and/or enhanced skin of the opponent " :Translation: The damage reduction properties that are afforded by Armour or Thick Skin will not apply when a Brute with these Abilities is struck with discarded weapons. *" Fierce Brute does not work with weapons to launch " :Translation: The Fierce Brute damage boost does not apply to throwing style weapons such as Shuriken, etc. Credits: Petites astuces, généralités, remarques References Category:Guide